The Circus Girl
by blackbutler415
Summary: You know Im not even gonna make a summary. Im just gonna say Sebastian meets someone he will soon probably have a nice sour lemon with. ;) Rated M in later chapters


_**Hi all! I'm actually writing another thing for Kuroshitsuji! Though I'm fangirling way too to actually make something great. Also, I'm writing this story based on the anime so you don't judge me. Well, ONWARD!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

Another day another circus act. At least that's what everyone who isn't a first- tier member knows. We're actually here to find children and basically abduct them. But it's not because we want to, our Father wants us to. For a boy named Ciel Phantomhive. I don't know why he's so obsessed with him. Whenever I go with Joker to see Father he's always talking about Ciel Phantomhive.

As we were walking the streets people started to come out. Once they saw us they started cheering and laughing and when we started to do tricks for them they started clapping and cheering even louder. I was used to it. Every time we something they thought was cool or awesome or amazing they would get louder and louder. Though I enjoyed it from time to time the thought of kidnapping the children came back and everything seemed useless. So this time instead of joining in on the stunts I put the flyers on the walls to let people who didn't come out know that we would be staying for a couple of days.

After walking in the streets for a while we finally found a place to set up camp. It didn't take time to settle down. But since we had a show later that day I decided to practice my act a little so I wouldn't mess up during the show. It was rare for me to mess anything up so that's why I was a part of the show. I'm not exactly a part of the first tiers but I was a part of the show because they trusted me. I don't know how they trust me but it's good enough for me. As long as I had a home and people who actually notice my presence is alright with me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon night came and the show started. I was before Beast for my performance and I was kind of hoping to impress the crowd. Since they were British people I thought they would be hard to entertain because they find the stupidest things entertaining. And I'm saying this because I'm American. Everyone in this circus is different which is what I like because some of their accents just intrigue me.

I continue with my act.I had to go all over the place, literally. I had to jump from the tightrope onto the (what are those things that Wendy and Peter use) onto the trampoline while balancing in balls and then land on Betty's back. Though jumping from the tightrope the - proved a little difficult because I had to jump on the tightrope and it's kind of difficult when the rope is really thick. At the end everyone clapped, except two people. They looked like they were eyeing me suspiciously. I know I may not e fully human but I don't think they were either. Well at least one of them. The short one looked like he could be human because he wasn't as handsome as the tall one.

After my act Joker came back out and and called for a volunteer for Beast's act. The tall one that I suspected wasn't human stood up, not too fast but a few seconds after Joker called for a volunteer. I thought he was lucky cause no one else was raising their hand to after Joker told him that he was chosen as the volunteer he walked down the stairs and passed Joker and Beast and was walking towards me. I didn't think he'd want anything with me and so I just sat there still on Betty. It seemed I was right because instead of talking to me he bent down and started petting Betty. It surprised everyone, including me. He was mumbling to himself about her fur and paws and almost everything about her. And when he asked her if it was alright, and yes I do mean the cat, she bit down on his head. He didn't even seemed bothered by it. Beast immediately freaked out and tried to whip Betty but the man caught it while he was taking his head out of Betty's mouth. What surprised me was he wasn't even looking in the way of the whip. But when he stopped it Beast got angry. And once again Betty bit him on the head and, once again, Beast got angry. But I almost couldn't control my laughing when the man said "You're a feisty one aren't you? I admire that." It was funny cause he said it to the tiger and not Beast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time after the show I was with Beast. I was helping put all the tigers out back in their cage (and I'm pretty sure I saw more than one tiger). After we were done we decided to head to Doc's tent. Beast didn't want me to go with her but I wanted to because I wasn't exactly ready to go to bed yet. Surprisingly I saw the man who got bitten by Betty. But when Beast saw him she got really red and started shouting at him and ignoring Dagger's hello to her.

"You're that dandy from earlier! What do you think you're doin'! After the way you ruined my act you ought to be-" she was cut off by doc.

"That's enough! Speaking that way to a guest is just plain unacceptable. It wasn't his fault it was yours for not being able to control Betty."

Beast got even more angry but Joker with a little bit of Dagger's help seemed to have calmed both of them down enough to get Beast to sit down so doc would be able to fix her leg. Though what surprised me more was the man started looking at her leg. Beast snapped when he got a little too close and personal for her liking. And it seemed that Dagger also didn't like what the man did because he started throwing his knives at him. It shocked me to see that he was dodging it like it was nothing. He jumped on a bar in the tent and was smirking as if he was enjoying making Dagger angry. Joker stopped Beast from hitting the man by putting his stick and wrapping the whip around it.

"Tada!" He was creepy sometimes but him saying tada at random times and bringing out flowers weirded me out the most. "Alrigh' that's enough fun for now." Joker said with a smile.

"WHA-! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Dagger complained. While they were talking doc was complaining the loudest about how Joker could've stopped them destroying the tent sooner. Then Joker started rubbing on Beast's prosthetic leg. "Now now, it's such a handsome leg. You can hardly blame the fella for wantin' to feel it, now can ye? Go on dear take the flowers."

Beast was very red in the face and huffed in annoyance as she went to stand by Dagger. I didn't want to be near her for two reasons: she was mad and I also wanted to find out more about the man. He notice that I was in the room and came over to me.

"May I ask your name?" His voice was very silky and smooth. I couldn't help but feel my spine tingle. Not only that but he was very tall. He seemed at least six feet tall and as for me I'm only 5'6". "Hi I'm Bird. Pleasure to meet you Mr.~"

"Sebastian Michaelis."

"Well, now that ye met Bird how 'bout we get down to business. Well that was quite the acrobatics there sir. I reckon I would hire ye I would, right quick."

He, impossibly fast and creepy, went up to Joker. His face looked so serious I thought his face would come off. " Is your offer sincere? Honestly I might not mind a change of occupation. My current master is so spoiled I'd be happy to be done with him."

"Master is it? A servant is a bit of a surprise-" I cut him off saying, "After all you do speak very proper. Not only that but you're dressed like a gentleman."

"Me one of the gentry? You see, I'm simply one hell of a butler. But, if your offer was a serious one I would very much like to take you up on that."

"HAHAHAHA! Funny and handsome! Join us if ye like We'd be happy to have ye!"

This seemed to piss Beast off more. I didn't want to stay and hear her yelling so I left to go to my tent. Although I'm not a first-tier member I still had a tent where they were, just in case they needed to quietly get to me to tell me that we had mission. As I was walking I saw Snake. We were really good friends considering he wasn't much of a talker. Only his snakes talked through him, that's the only way he would talk. "Hello Snake. It's good to see you."

" 'It is good to see you too' says Emily."

"I came to tell you that there's a new recruit. You might see him around tonight in case he decides to leave by himself. So if you do see him don't scare him."

" 'Of course' says Keats.' " I left him alone like he was before and went to my tent. I was a little tired but not that much. I decided to go outside and fly. And I literally mean fly. I, for some odd reason, had wings that looked like angel wings. I knew i wasn't an angel but for some reason I had the wings of one. As I was flying I noticed snake with the man named Sebastian. He must have wondered in the first-tier section like I assumed and saw him walking away. He got in a carriage but before he did he looked up. He somehow knew I was soaring above him. It seemed impossible for a human to know I was up in the sky because I sometimes flew night to get some fresh air on my wings. And what saddened me was that he looked at me kind of disgusted. But what was priceless was him looking shocked before the disgusted look appeared on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok that's the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it! Bye ^_^<strong>_


End file.
